


two "friends" chilling in a hot tub (kuroo x reader)

by kuroolongtea



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, gender neutral reader, haikyuu fluff, kuroo fic, kuroo one shot, kuroo oneshot, kuroo x reader - Freeform, kuroo x y/n, kuroo x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroolongtea/pseuds/kuroolongtea
Summary: five feet apart cuz they're NOT into each other.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	two "friends" chilling in a hot tub (kuroo x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> a quick lame fic i wrote in 45 minutes for the lame birthday boy.  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr (@kuroolongtea) where i'm more active for more content!

it would be fun, they said.

you’re not sure how you got dragged into going on a mini vacation with a bunch of volleyball players, but they’ve somehow managed to exceed even _your_ expectations of how loud and rowdy a group of guys with too much energy to spare can be.

sure, you manage the nekoma volleyball team, and not all the members are here since a few of them are busy, but their spots have been switched out for… even more volleyball players.

guys from fukurodani, to be exact.

akaashi and bokuto, to be _very_ exact.

and frankly, you don’t have much of an issue with the former; in fact, you couldn’t be more thankful for his presence. akaashi has been a lifesaver in helping you organize the trip and rounding up the other children whenever necessary.

but the latter? chaos. pure chaos.

yes, bokuto is a ball of fun and good energy, but you swear that your own energy levels tend to deplete themselves at a much faster rate whenever you’re around him—which is why you originally decided to utilize the hot tub at the hotel you were staying, to have some time to yourself.

so why is it, that you have a strong, _nagging_ feeling that bokuto is the reason you’re currently somehow stuck sitting in a hot tub _not_ by yourself—but alone with kuroo, the most _painfully_ awkward silence and distance of five feet between you two.

okay, it might have something to do with the roar of bokuto’s laugh ringing through the doors before you saw a shirtless kuroo being shoved towards the hot tub—most likely against his will—but you won’t jump to conclusions.

whatever the reason, it doesn’t change the fact that you two now are sitting in silence while the hot water bubbles around your bodies; you and kuroo are very much good friends, so you can’t quite put your finger on why things feel so… tense today.

it would be fun, they said.

well, that’s what _bokuto_ said to kuroo about going swimming in the pool together, while akaashi merely echoed it with a devilish nudge from his silver-and-black-haired friend.

kuroo should’ve known something was wrong from that alone.

he should’ve known to run, the second he got changed into his swimming shorts, only to come back out and realize that bokuto and akaashi were still wearing their normal clothes.

but unfortunately, kuroo only realized that he’d been bamboozled once bokuto was already shoving kuroo towards the door leading to the pools—where you were. 

“go make a move already, dude,” bokuto had laughed, pushing his hands against kuroo’s bare back as kuroo clung onto the door frame for dear life. “you two clearly like each other, so stop being such a chicken and just do something about it.”

“i am not a chicken,” kuroo had retorted.

“a rooster, perhaps?” akaashi suggested blankly, while kuroo shot him a look.

“we’ll see about that,” bokuto chuckled as he finally succeeded in overpowering his nekoma friend and flinging him into the lion’s den, shutting the door behind him against kuroo’s futile protests.

damn bokuto and those huge muscles of his.

the slam of the door had caught your attention, to which you looked up, immediately feeling your face grow warm at the sight of a tall, six-foot shirtless guy standing not far from you.

emphasis on “shirtless.”

despite all this time knowing kuroo and spending time with him, you never realized how… _muscular_ his back was.

“uh… hey?” you’d finally brought yourself to call, as kuroo cringes, still facing away from you.

he’d sighed and turned around, giving you a small wave. “hey.”

“are you just gonna stand there?”

“no?”

“oh, okay.”

kuroo finally made his way over and lowered himself into the hot tub, sitting directly across from you. 

“cool.”

and that’s how you ended up in your current predicament.

“so… how was your day?” you ask, attempting to make conversation and breaking the silence.

“it was good,” kuroo nodded, his eyes glancing away from you like he’s… _embarrassed_ , almost. “how ‘bout you?”

“it was good too,” you nod in return.

dear _god_ , there is no way you two have always been this awkward with each other. it’s got to be something in the water.

“i just came out to relax by myself for a bit,” you admit. “it’s tiring to be around so many people sometimes.”

“oh, sorry,” kuroo says, scratching his head sheepishly. “i can leave if you want some alone time.”

“no it’s fine,” you say quickly, your hands splashing some water around as they wave themselves in the air. “i don’t mind your company.”

“really now?” kuroo grins, and it makes your heart skip a beat. he’s always been so cute when he smiles.

“y-yeah.”

your small, flustered moment helps kuroo feel a rush of confidence again, and his muscles start to relax.

meanwhile, you’re struggling to not look directly at him, for fear of your awkwardness giving your feelings away.

but it’s unfortunate, that in avoiding looking him in the eye, you don’t even realize you’ve been staring at his bare, chiseled chest, glistening from the water in the hot tub.

“my eyes are up _here_ , perv,” kuroo chuckles, as you feel the heat shoot up into your face.

“i am _not_ a perv,” you huff, upset at how unlike yourself you’re being.

“alright,” he shrugs, but still visibly smirking to himself. “but if you like what you see, maybe we could grab a bite some time.”

kuroo bites his lip, anticipating your reaction. he likes to think that he can come off as smooth when he wants to, but, truthfully, he has no idea what the hell he’s doing.

was that too bold? was it cheesy? could you even tell that he’s trying to ask you out?

you blink in confusion and surprise.

“huh?” you say impulsively. “like the two of us?”

“yeah?” he answers, his hand rubbing the back of his neck again as he looks away with feigned casualness.

“don’t we already get food together once in a while?”

“yeah, but…”

and then it hits you.

“like a DATE?” you gasp. 

this time, it’s kuroo’s turn to flush. 

“i-if you’re down for it,” he responds awkwardly, looking away, then peering back at you.

your heart is still racing, but this time, from happiness. you and kuroo have always had this odd in-between of friendship and flirting, and there’s nothing you wanted more than for him to finally ask you out.

“okay,” you grin.

kuroo can’t even hide the pure joy behind his smile as he beams at you.

“alright then,” he chuckles. “cool.”

he starts to get up, and moves toward the ladder in the hot tub.

“wait, are you leaving?” you ask with widened eyes, startled. “you just got here.”

“yeah, i don’t even like hot tubs,” kuroo admits as he gets out of the tub, water rolling down his skin and in the crevices of his muscles, which you try not to stare at.

“so you came here _just_ to ask me that?” you roll your eyes. “you’re such a nerd.”

“well you said yes, didn’t you?”

“just go away,” you sigh, shaking your head at him.

“will do,” he gives you a little salute, and it’s so painfully lame in such an endearing way that you want to laugh. “i’ll see you later.”

“bye.”

you watch him leave and consider getting out of the hot tub too—you’re feeling a bit warmer than you’d like, and part of you thinks it’s not from the water.

meanwhile, bokuto turns to akaashi from where they watched behind the glass door, and pumps his fist in the air.

“woo-hoo!” he yells, pulling akaashi into a celebratory embrace. “looks like our boy kuroo scored a date—about damn time!”

“yes, it seems like it,” akaashi answers from bokuto’s chokehold.

“i knew he was dying to get in that hot tub,” bokuto boasts proudly, smiling wider than ever. “kuroo is gonna thank me reeeaaal good.”

“i believe his last words before you shoved him out there were, ‘i’m gonna kill you,’ bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and comments are greatly appreciated! hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
